Parker County, Texas
soldier statue at Parker County Courthouse]] Parker County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of the 2010 census, its population was 116,927. The county seat is Weatherford. The county is named for Isaac Parker, a state legislator who introduced the bill that established the county in 1855.Handbook of Texas Online - PARKER COUNTYHandbook of Texas Online - PARKER, ISAAC Parker County is included in the Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. The county is intersected by the Brazos River. Highest point Slipdown Mountain and Slipdown Bluff, at a height of , are the highest points in Parker County.Parker County Highpoint Trip Report They are located just east of the Advance Community, southwest of Poolville. Major highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 180 * State Highway 171 Adjacent counties *Wise County (north) *Tarrant County (east) *Johnson County (southeast) *Hood County (south) *Palo Pinto County (west) *Jack County (northwest) Demographics 1850-2010 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2003, there were 98,495 people, 31,131 households, and 24,313 families residing in the county. The population density was 98 people per square mile (38/km²). There were 34,084 housing units at an average density of 38 per square mile (15/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 83.17% White, 1.79% Black or African American, 0.67% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 12.61% from other races, and 1.38% from two or more races. 7.02% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 31,131 households out of which 38.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.60% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.90% were non-families. 18.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.11. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.50% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 29.80% from 25 to 44, 24.20% from 45 to 64, and 10.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 104.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $45,497, and the median income for a family was $51,530. Males had a median income of $37,913 versus $25,412 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,305. About 5.90% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.30% of those under age 18 and 9.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities (u) - unincorporated * - partly in Wise and Tarrant counties ** - mainly in Palo Pinto County *** - mainly in Tarrant County Notable people * Orville Bullington, attorney and politician See also *List of museums in North Texas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Parker County, Texas References External links * Parker County government's website * The Parker County Poor Farm *Historic photos from the Weatherford College Library, hosted by the Portal to Texas History * [http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/PP/hcp3.html Parker County in Handbook of Texas Online] Category:Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex Category:Counties of Texas Category:Parker County, Texas Category:1855 establishments in Texas